


Podfic of A Little Bit in Love

by Stubbornness_and_Spite



Series: Roses and Dahlias and Falling In Love [4]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Julie Molina Appreciation, Julie Molina Character Study, Julie Molina Has A Lot Of Love To Give, Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, undefined love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite
Summary: Julie Molina has loved a lot of people in her life.Julie was a little bit in love with a lot of people. She was a little bit in love with Flynn and a little bit in love with Nick. She was even still a little bit in love with Carrie. Lately, though, she had been distracted by suddenly falling a little bit in love with three ghostsPodfic length: 5 minutes
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina & Nick & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Everyone, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Nick, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nick & Carrie Wilson, Nick/Carrie Wilson
Series: Roses and Dahlias and Falling In Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070675
Kudos: 1





	Podfic of A Little Bit in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Bit in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265736) by [Stubbornness_and_Spite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornness_and_Spite/pseuds/Stubbornness_and_Spite). 



> If you already saw the podfic on the second chapter of A Little Bit in Love, this is the same thing. I'm trying to figure out what the best formatting/posting style is.

https://youtu.be/HkeZyvDez6w

<https://youtu.be/HkeZyvDez6w>

[A Little Bit in Love Podfic](https://youtu.be/HkeZyvDez6w)

(They're all the same link, just different formatting)

I've been wanting to start making podfics of my stories for a while so I decided to bite the bullet and do it. I've also posted a podfic of The Steady Decline of Carrie Wilson which is a part of the Roses and Dahlias and Falling in Love series. In the future, I'm not sure if I want to add the podfic as a chapter, a new story, or both. If you have a preference let me know. If you have any tips on improving my podfic quality, I'm open to that too!


End file.
